somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mizuki Okiura
|interests = *Breeding clione *Collecting Adorabbit merch *Martial Arts *Women's wrestling |likes = *Tonkotsu Ramen *Stew *Unagi *Metal pipes *Iris Sagan *Adorabbit *Battle Royale games *Fighting games |talent = *Strong *Super strong *Freakishly strong! *Emotional attacks on Date |appears_in = *''AI: The Somnium Files'' *Lemniscate (channel) |japanese_va = Tomoyo Kurosawa |english_va = Corina Boettger |kanji = みずき |birthday = July 6th, 2007|height = 140 cm (4'7")|horoscope = Cancer|dislikes = *Raw seafood *Date holding chopsticks|affiliation = *Unnamed elementary school in Meguro District}} “A family is… A perfectly ‘ordinary’ relationship in the most ‘ordinary’ way. Like, you say, ‘I’m home!’ and you get a, ‘Welcome home!’ back. Doing those ‘ordinary’ things automatically, without even thinking about it, is what a family is. That’s why maybe me and Mom and Daddy weren’t able to be a family.” :—Mizuki Okiura, speaking with Date''Day 5: Tuesday –seisAI– '''Mizuki Okiura' (沖浦 みずき, Okiura Mizuki) is a main character and tertiary protagonist in ''AI: The Somnium Files'', ''and a minor character in the Lemniscate video series. She is an elementary school student, the daughter of both Renju Okiura and Shoko Nadami. She is a friend and supporter of Iris Sagan, also known as the Net Idol A-set, as she endeavors into the idol and YouTube business. Due to certain circumstances, she lives with her father's friend, Kaname Date. Mizuki is quite mature for her age and can have a sharp attitude at times. Design Mizuki is a 12-year old girl of small stature. She has long cyan hair that she wears in a messy ponytail and gray eyes. She wears a long yellow jacket with black stripes down the sleeves, ending in fingerless gloves. Underneath, she wears a simple pleated black dress and black tights, along with red sneakers. She also wears a red-and-white backpack. Personality Mizuki, while a child, has a rebellious nature. She quickly channels her sadness into anger and is a staunch supporter and guardian of her friends and family. Story *Undetermined (presumed deceased) |residency = *Koto District, Tokyo, Japan **Date Residence, 5-Chome Toyosu District |occupation = *Elementary grade schooler (2014-2020) **6th Grader (2019-2020) *Owner of Lemniscate (2019-onward) |family = *Mizuki's grandfather† *Renju Okiura† (father) *Shoko Nadami† (mother) *Kaname Date (adoptive father) |acquaintances = *Iris Sagan (Super Ultra Mega Best Friend Forever) *Ota Matsushita (friend) *AI-Ball (roommate) *Ritsuko Enshu **(acquaintance) **(receptionist) |interests = *Breeding clione *Collecting Adorabbit merch *Martial Arts *Women's wrestling |likes = *Tonkotsu Ramen *Stew *Unagi *Metal pipes *Iris Sagan *Adorabbit *Battle Royale games *Fighting games |talent = *Strong *Super strong *Freakishly strong! *Emotional attacks on Date |appears_in = *''AI: The Somnium Files'' *Lemniscate (channel) |japanese_va = Tomoyo Kurosawa |english_va = Corina Boettger |kanji = みずき |birthday = July 6th, 2007|height = 140 cm (4'7")|horoscope = Cancer|dislikes = *Raw seafood *Date holding chopsticks|affiliation = *Unnamed elementary school in Meguro District}} Early Life Mizuki was born on July 6th, 2007 to Shoko Nadami and Renju Okiura. She lived with both of her parents growing up, but over time, Shoko became both verbally and physically abusive. At one point when Mizuki was young, Shoko bought her a balloon, but the string slipped from her hands. Shoko proceeded to scold her for hours. At age four, in 2011, Mizuki visited Bloom Park with her parents. She rode the merry-go-round together with her mother, waving at Renju every time they passed by. He took photos from the outside, but when he tried to develop them, they turned out blurry. Instead of getting upset, however, Shoko laughed about the photos. It was one of the few times Mizuki felt happy with her family. At age eight, in 2015, Mizuki's parents were divorced. Renju could no longer take care of her due to his commitment to running Lemniscate, so Kaname Date took her in. Renju was still her legal guardian, but she lived with Date in his apartment. She and Date grew closer over time—for her birthday one year, Date gave her a plush Adorabbit doll as a gift. She initially called it ugly and dismissed it, but grew to love the doll. Around age nine, Mizuki developed an interest in collecting Odoroki-man Chocolate stickers. Date joined her in collecting the stickers, and even continued collecting them after she lost interest. Around age eleven, Mizuki came home from being bullied at school. Date offered to train her in martial arts, and took her to Ikume Shrine. There, he talked to her about mental preparation in a fight, and asked her to throw a punch to gauge her strength. Mizuki displayed incredible physical power, though she was unaware of just how strong she was. After some time, Mizuki was able to knock a tree at the shrine over with her strength. Mizuki met Iris Sagan after she started working at Lemniscate. They bonded over their shared experience of living with a single parent, and began hanging out, eating together, and having sleepovers. Mizuki also introduced Iris to Adorabbit, prompting Iris's interest in himA-set video: Tesa's Top 3 Favorite Snacks and Mascots! . In September 2018, Mizuki met and befriended Ota Matsushita while he was talking to Iris at Lemniscate. Ota would occasionally ask her to proofread his writing and provide feedback. About a month before the game's events, Mizuki saw Renju crying in his office. He then left by car, so she followed him in a taxi to the Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse and snuck in behind him. She watched him open up one of the forklifts, look inside for some time, then cover it back up and leave. Curious, Mizuki looked inside the forklift to find a frozen corpse that looked like Iris. Not wanting to believe Iris was dead, she went to Iris's house to find her alive and well. A-set's Career This section is a stub. Expansion needed. On January 2019, Iris began her career as the net idol A-set when she was hired by Lemniscate and produced by Spike Chunsoft. Despite her busy work, Iris kept in regular contact with Mizuki, hanging out together when they could. On February 25th, Iris and Mizuki hung out together with Ota at the Matsushita Diner. Mizuki and Ota went shopping that day for snack while Iris remained behind to film her upcoming video "Tesa's Matsushita Diner Review! Omelet Rice Edition!" Later that week, Iris and Mizuki spent lunchtime together, and when Ota asked if he could join them, Mizuki rejected him. This section is a stub. Expansion needed. Murder of Shoko Nadami Around 8:00 PM on Friday, November 1st, 2019, Mizuki received a NILE message from Saito Sejima, using Renju's phone, asking her to come to Bloom Park's merry-go-round. Since the area was restricted and she was scared to go alone, Mizuki asked Ota to accompany her. They arrived around 9:00 PM and discovered Shoko Nadami's body tied to one of the merry-go-round horses. Ota panicked and fled the scene, leaving Mizuki alone. Mizuki pulled the ice pick from her mother's eye. Soon after, she saw a figure in the bushes. She could not identify them, but she was scared, so she hid inside the central column of the merry-go-round and locked the door. The police arrived on the scene at around 10:50 PM, nearly two hours later. During the investigation, Mizuki made a noise from inside the column, so Date shot the door open to discover her sitting inside, the bloody ice pick still in her hands. Mizuki was taken to Central Hospital. There, doctors found that she was physically fine, but the trauma of finding her mother's body had left her unable to speak. The police were unable to get any information from her thanks to her aphonia. On Saturday afternoon, Boss managed to bring Mizuki to ABIS. She suggested that Date Psync with her, both to find out what Mizuki saw at the scene of the crime and to heal her aphonia. Mizuki began to get nervous just before the Psync, so Date explained the purpose of ABIS and Psyncing to her. Just before the Psync, he promised to take her out for food once the case was over. A: New Cyclops Serial Killings The Psync successfully healed Mizuki's aphonia, so Date and Boss asked her questions about the murder. She explained how she pulled out the ice pick, and confirmed that she saw a suspicious figure and hid in the column. Date also asked who sent the NILE message asking her to come to the merry-go-round, but she refused to answer for fear of implicating her father. Date took Mizuki back to Bloom Park to follow up on the figure from her Somnium. At the merry-go-round, Mizuki commented on the place where she made her happiest childhood memories became the site of a tragedy. Eventually, Date found a lead and drove off to look for Renju. In the car, Date explained that the killer had likely transported the body on the abandoned subway tracks using Renju's car, but Mizuki refused to believe that her father could be the killer. She mentioned that she last saw him a week ago, and he never came to visit her in the hospital. Date asked her about the NILE message and Mizuki confirmed it was from Renju's phone, but she insisted someone else must have used his phone. Mizuki suggested looking for him at Sunfish Pocket, so Date headed there. Mizuki and Date arrived at Sunfish Pocket around 10:20 PM. There, they found Renju's body, with one eye missing, hung up over the counter on a fish hook. On Sunday, Mizuki was sent back to the hospital. However, she refused to stay put, and snuck into the back of Date's car to investigate with him. Date reluctantly agreed, and asked her if she had any information. She mentioned that her mother had been part of an investment fraud scheme with possible ties to the yakuza. Mizuki accompanied Date to Sunfish Pocket, Matsushita Diner, and Lemniscate. Eventually, they visited Marble in Golden Yokocho, where she and Date talked about her school life and Date's history with her father. After some time, Mama arrived, and informed Date that Renju had ties to the Kumakura Family. Mizuki also learned that her father's watch was given to him by his new lover. Date left the bar, leaving Mizuki by herself. Some time later, a new policewoman arrived and took Mizuki home. AA: A-set's Livestream On Monday, Mizuki saw the stream of Iris Sagan's attempted murder. She was worried about them both, and grateful to Ota for stepping in to save Iris. Date returned home during the day while she was busy bench pressing. She initially refused to talk to him, since she was still mad at him for leaving her at the bar. Date explained that he did not want to put her in danger by taking her into a yakuza den, but Mizuki insisted she was not afraid of them. After the two bickered, he asked her a handful of questions. Mizuki explained that Okiura Fishery was founded by her grandfather, but Renju never owned the company himself. She also told Date as story about her grandfather being raised by dolphins. Before Date left, she insisted that he take her along, but he refused. AAB: Pursuing the Cyclops On Monday evening, Boss and Pewter brought Date home, unconscious. They explained that he had pushed himself too far in the Psync and collapsed afterward. When Date woke up on Tuesday morning, she insisted on coming along on his investigation. At Bloom Park, Mizuki talked about her memories of riding the merry-go-round with her parents. It was one of the only times she felt her whole family had been happy together. After the park closed, Mizuki did not want to return, for fear of replacing her happy memories there with something else. After a while, Mizuki asked Date about his definition of family. Mizuki explained that to her, family meant having an ordinary, caring relationship, something she was never able to have with her parents. She blamed herself for her parents getting divorced and later killed, since they worked with dangerous people to support themselves. Date took Mizuki to Ikume Shrine to take some time to think about the case. Together, he and Mizuki reminisced about her martial arts training. Before leaving, they prayed at the shrine. After visiting a number of other locations, Date got a call from Boss asking him to bring Mizuki in for an official questioning, since she was unable to speak during her previous questioning. She protested, saying she wanted to keep investigating, but Date had no choice, and dropped her off with Boss. After her questioning, Mizuki was dropped off at home. On her way back, she spotted Hitomi Sagan talking to Saito Sejima (in So Sejima's body). Some time later, while she was at home, someone came to the door. Mizuki opened it, thinking it might be a deliveryman, but she was ambushed by three men wearing masks, bound, and stuffed inside one of the large speakers of Date's sound system. Date rushed home around 10:00 PM and found her inside the speaker. After she recovered, Mizuki explained what happened and Date told her they figured out that So Sejima was the person in the polar bear costume, and likely the person who killed her parents. They set off for the Sejima Residence together. At So's mansion, Date and Mizuki were met by a large force of bodyguards. They split up, and Mizuki incapacitated a number of guards with her pipe. At some point during the fight, however, Saito (as So) took Mizuki hostage and sprayed her with tear gas. Date rushed into the mansion to find her. Saito warned Date that if he moved closer, he would kill Mizuki. Date managed to shoot Saito, allowing Mizuki an opportunity to escape, but as she ran to Date, Saito fired at her. Date quickly shielded her and pushed them both out of the way, narrowly dodging the bullet. Saito shot at them again, and the second bullet hit Date's left eye, knocking him unconscious. As Mizuki cried over Date, Saito aimed his gun at her. Before he could shoot her, however, Date regained consciousness and shot him in the head, then passed out. Mizuki was left by herself, begging for Date to wake up. Boss and Mizuki talked about what happened to Date. Mizuki learned about Aiba, the AI in Date's left eye—she had blocked the bullet from entering Date's brain, so he survived. The surgery to remove the bullet was successful, but Date was still in a comatose state. Boss speculated that it was a result of repeated Psyncing. Boss also assured Mizuki that Date would not be reprimanded for going against orders. While talking to Mizuki, Boss was called to the nurse's station. Mizuki continued talking to Date after Boss left. She admitted that she thought of Date as a hero to her, and appreciated everything he did for her growing up. She told Date that his presence helped her cope during the trauma of the past week, and begged him to wake up. Eventually, Boss returned, and suggested a way for Mizuki to save Date: Psyncing with him and bringing him back. Mizuki agreed, and headed to ABIS. In Date's Somnium, Mizuki explored Date's memories of her. She heard his prayer at the shrine for her to grow up happy and healthy. At the end of his Somnium, she was faced with a choice between Date or her parents. She called out to Date over and over, despite him pushing her away, until he heard her. Mizuki told Date she needed him, and the two hugged. After the Psync was successful, Mizuki greeted a confused Date and welcomed him back. Some time after the case was resolved, Mizuki visited Ikume Shrine with Date and Aiba. So Sejima was determined to be the New Cyclops Killer and the case was resolved, despite some lingering doubts. Ota had been released from the hospital, but not Iris. Mizuki also mentioned seeing her homeroom teacher talking to So on Tuesday. As they left the shrine together, Date agreed to fulfill his promise to take Mizuki out for food. AB: Death of Iris and Ota On Monday, Mizuki witnessed the deaths of Iris and Ota on the stream. When Date came home later that day, she was deeply depressed, having lost both her parents and her two closest friends. She asked to be left alone, but Date sat quietly with her for a while before leaving. B: Disappearance of Renju Okiura The Psync was unable to heal Mizuki's aphonia. Date attempted to ask her questions about the murder, but she could not respond. The police took Mizuki back to the hospital while Date left to investigate. That evening, Mizuki sent Hitomi a NILE message asking her to pick her up from the hospital. Hitomi arrived quickly and took her back to Date's home, where she stayed the night. Hitomi held her close all night, until Mizuki finally spoke again, and started crying. On Sunday, Date came home to check on her. Hitomi explained what happened the night before, and how Mizuki regained her voice. Date was finally able to ask Mizuki about the case. She confirmed that the NILE message calling her to Bloom Park was from Renju's phone, and that she was the one to pull out the ice pick. She also confirmed that Shoko's eye socket was already empty when the ice pick was stabbed into it. When Date asked if she heard a phone ring, she realized she might have, but did not know where the sound came from. Mizuki did not know about Renju's accident or where he might have gone, nor did she know Iris's whereabouts. Around 7:00 PM, Mizuki sent a NILE message to Iris asking to stay over with her. Iris picked her up and took her to the Sagan residence. Just before midnight, Date arrived, and Mizuki scolded him for barging in. At some point on Monday, Mizuki went to Sunfish Pocket. She began crying, unable to deal with her mother's death and her father's disappearance, and Amame and the other mermaids did their best to cheer her up. Later, Date stopped by with Iris to ask questions. Mizuki told him she did not know where Renju was, and she explained the history of Okiura Fishery. She did not want to talk about the cold storage warehouse, likely because she had seen Manaka's body there before. That night, Mizuki stayed with Amame. BA: Operation: Iris Rescue On Tuesday morning, Mizuki called Ota to pick her up. He took her to Matsushita Diner. Eventually, Date and Iris stopped by to tell them they were attacked at Golden Yokocho by gunmen affiliated with Naixatloz. Mizuki talked about her friendship with Iris, and before Date left, asked him to tell her if anything happened to Iris. Around 9:00 PM, Aiba contacted Mizuki and Ota on Date's behalf and asked them to come to the Harbor Warehouse District. Ota drove them there in the Matsushita family van, where they met up with Date and Moma Kumakura. Date discussed the plan: Ota would drive, Date and Moma would provide firepower, and Mizuki could fight in a pinch. United by their collective love for A-set, they began "Operation: Iris Rescue." When they reached the final barrier before the van Iris was held in, Mizuki jumped out and began fighting the mercenaries with her pipe. Date followed suit, and together, they incapacitated the remaining mercenaries, rescued Iris, and drove away quickly. They eventually parted ways, and Ota drove Mizuki back to the diner. BB: Operation: Iris and Hitomi Rescue Date contacted Mizuki before 1:00 AM on Tuesday and asked her to come to Matsushita Diner. Before Mizuki arrived at the diner, she spoke to one of Okiura Fishery's executives, who told her that Renju had given the company to someone else in exchange for managing the warehouse in secret. Renju was the only person allowed inside, and he had been managing it alone for 18 years. Mizuki then went to the diner, where Date told her about how he and Iris were attacked at Golden Yokocho the night before, and explained that he needed her help keeping Iris safe. About an hour later, Iris disappeared when Mizuki briefly took her eyes off her. She left behind a note saying she had gone with the person she trusted most. Mizuki called Date to let him know, and Ota sent a photo of the note. They agreed to split up and search, so Mizuki checked Lemniscate, but she found no one. Later that day, Mizuki went to Ikume Shrine to look for Iris. Around 2:40 PM, Date visited her. Mizuki explained that Ota was searching for Iris in Akihabara, and she did not know where Renju was. Date explained that he figured out that the body he discovered in the cold storage warehouse was not Iris, but an unidentified woman he called "Alice." He had seen Alice in Mizuki's Somnium before, and needed to know when she had seen the body. Mizuki agreed to talk, and explained how she had seen the body after following Renju one month prior. She also told Date what the Okiura Fishery executive told her earlier, about Renju's secret management of the warehouse. After her explanation, Date left to continue his investigation. Early in the morning on Wednesday, Aiba contacted Mizuki. She explained that Date and the culprit of the New Cyclops Serial Killings had swapped bodies, and Iris and Hitomi were held hostage at the abandoned Kabasaki Chemical Plant. Mizuki and Ota left for the chemical plant together. They arrived just as Saito was about to kill Iris, so Mizuki leapt in and knocked him away with her pipe. The blow also caused him to drop his gun, but as she continued attacking him, he managed to pick it up again, and shot her in the leg. After Date knocked Saito into a corner of the warehouse, Mizuki, Iris, and Ota regrouped with him. Iris supported Mizuki because of her leg injury, and she and Ota explained that Aiba contacted them. Date searched for Saito, and eventually spotted him with Hitomi in the control room several floors up. Everyone rushed up the stairs and reached the scaffolding across from Hitomi and Saito. Mizuki watched as Saito told Date he would delay Hitomi's murder if he dropped his gun. As Saito counted down from sixty, Ota pulled out his phone to show Date Aiba, who explained that he could activate her self-destruct function to kill Saito. As Saito finished his countdown, Date threw his gun to the floor. Saito told him that instead of killing only Hitomi, he would kill all five of them. Before Saito could pull the trigger, however, Date issued Aiba's self-destruct commands. Aiba detonated in Saito's eye socket, blowing his head off. Afterward, Mizuki asked Date if Aiba had always been in his left eye. He said she was, and he never told her because he thought she might be jealous. BB: Adoption In the months that followed, Date officially adopted Mizuki, and she inherited Lemniscate from Renju. Mizuki also visited Iris in the hospital while her treatment was ongoing. In February 2020, Iris was discharged from the hospital. The following morning, Mizuki cooked eggs over-easy for breakfast, and Date complained refused to eat them. Mizuki stopped speaking to him, until he took Iris to see her at Lemniscate. Iris relayed several messages for her, since she refused to talk to him directly. She mentioned that she would be graduating from elementary school soon, and she wanted Date to look into getting a tutor so she could go to a good junior high. Eventually, Iris forced them to make up, and Mizuki explained that morning's egg incident. Date told Mizuki she should be grateful to him—he remembered her telling him he was her hero and crying over him in the hospital. Mizuki, confused, told him he was never in the hospital. Before Date left, he told her he would take her out for the food he promised her. Later that day, Mizuki went to the harbor warehouse district to join Iris in dancing to Invincible Rainbow Arrow. Appearances Gallery Mizuki.jpg|Mizuki Okiura's profile Mizuki clean fullbody.png|Mizuki Okiura in full view Mizuki face.png|Mizuki Okiura as an icon Mizuki bg.png|Mizuki Okiura in a background design Ota and Mizuki investigating.jpg|Mizuki and Ota finding a dead body Mizuki Night.jpg|Mizuki at the amusement park Mizuki beats mystery man.jpg|Mizuki fighting a mysterious assailant Aiba and Mizuki.jpg|Mizuki crying next to AI-Ball Mizuki psync diving.png|Kaname Date prepping before Psyncing with Mizuki Mental Lock 3 Mizuki.jpg|Mizuki trapped inside a Mental Lock in PSYNCIN' IN THE PaiN Mizuki good route 1.png|Mizuki after successfully curing her trauma in the Psync machine (part 1) Mizuki good route 2.png|Mizuki after successfully curing her trauma in the Psync machine (part 2) Mizuki bad route 1.png|Mizuki after failing to cure her trauma in the Psync machine (part 1) Mizuki bad route 2.png|Mizuki after failing to cure her trauma in the Psync machine (part 2) Mizuki shonen.jpg|Artist interpretation of Mizuki through A-set's imagination Super Strong Mizuki.jpg|Artist interpretation of Mizuki through A-set's imagination Mizukiprofile.png|Mizuki's in-game profile Screenshot 7.png|Mizuki's concept art Trivia General * In a fan-made Character Poll for ''AI: The Somnium Files'' held on Twitter, Mizuki Okiura came in 1st place.To-Witter Archives 2019 (Tesa): October 21st * While Mizuki is never seen dying during the events of the game, there are certain BAD ENDs in which Mizuki's fate is undetermined. ** In the Mizuki Route, when Kaname Date falls unconscious from the bullet wound, Mizuki believes that he has died, and is left defenseless as Saito Sejima (host: So Sejima) takes aim with a gun, but she's ultimately saved by Date's intervention. In the Mizuki BAD END, Date is killed from the bullet, meaning that the events laid in the route most likely played out without Date's intervention. ** In the Resolution Route, during the Resolution BAD END, Date attempts to shoot Saito Sejima, but misses his mark, resulting in the death of Hitomi Sagan. The events that followed are unclear, as it's unknown if the unstabilized Date could manage to shoot Saito before he manages to kill the rest of the characters in the room, Mizuki included, as Saito stated he would do in the main route. * CorinaBoettger quote.png ColinaBoettger Quote2.png Amongst some of the information shared by Corina Boettger, the VA for Mizuki, before the release of the game, one of those is that Mizuki was always planned to not make a physical appearance in the Lemniscate YouTube series, only mentioned. The plans may have changed in lieu of her appearance in the video "'Invincible Rainbow Arrow' Dance feat. Mizuki, Ota, and...White Horse Woman?!", but as she never received any voiced lines, that may be what the statement referred to. * A To-Witter account featured in one of A-set's videos, Mitsuki (@mitsukikkuma312), was originally believed to be Mizuki's online account. However, her name's official spelling was eventually confirmed on A-set's twitter account, along with information about Mizuki not having any social media.To-Witter Archives 2019 (Tesa): February 25th References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:A-set Characters Category:AI: The Somnium Files Characters Category:Student Category:Playable Characters